RAGE!
by metalangelJ.J
Summary: Rouge is a girl filled with rage, when the whole Buu thing happens will her rage grow or will she find love? Real summary inside!M for maybe lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**RAGE!**

**Summary: Rouge is a rageful girl, born without parents and living her life being moved and picked on. Now 18 years old she moved back to Hercule City, where she befriends Gohan, because he calms her and a poor girl, cause she's like Rouge's young self and she's not scared of her rage. She won't hesitate hurting anyone who messes with her. But when she meets Buu will her rage grow to the extent or will she find love? Especially when he absorbs Gohan? **

**Pairings: Gohan X Rouge X Buu**

**Slight Gohan X Videl**

**Chapter one: Rage and meeting.**

Rouge sighed running her long fingers through her red hair with black strikes, 'I'm back at this shit of town now that I'm 18.' She smiled bitterly as her silver/blue eyes scanned the city with disgust.

She walked in receiving many looks from people, either because she was in boy clothes or she was new, Rouge snarled, "What the fuck are you looking at!" They quickly turned away, Rouge smiled darkly, 'Much better.'

She walked into Orange star high to the office, on the way she spotted a group of slutty girls pointing and snickering at her, Rouge stopped turning to them, "What?" Rage was building up. The blonde one in the group spoke up, "Why do you dress like a boy?"

"I don't know, why do you dress like a slut?" Rouge hissed back with an angry glare, the girl sink back to her friends looking away and Rouge went strait to the office.

The secretary looked up, "Name?" "Rouge Marina." The lady looked through finding her file and reading it, "Oh another problem student." She sneered, Rouge grabbed the woman's hair, "Oh another stupid bitch, now give me my time table."

The woman nodded meekly and handed it to her, Rouge let go walking away. 'Hmmm…History first. Such a bore.' She knocked on the door, an old man with a smile opened up, "Oh the new student is here! Everyone please welcome Rouge Marina!"

Rouge walked in looking at many different faces, her eyes lingered on the black-eyed boy's for a bit then she turned to the teacher, "Where do I sit?" She asked, "Beside Gohan. Gohan raise your hand." The black-eyed boy raised his hand.

Rouge went to the empty seat beside him and sat down, not looking at anyone, "Hi! I'm Gohan Son! Nice to meet you!" The boy's cheerful voice went in her ears, Rouge turned finding herself lost in pools of black. They held happiness, love and trust but deeper they held pain and sadness.

"Hn." Was all she said then turned back with a small blush, 'How dare he make me blush! But his eyes are so beautiful and sad, like we share the same pain.' Rouge thought.

The rest of the day was boring as she listened to their conversations, "The tournament is tomorrow Gohan, thanks for teaching me how to-"

"Shhhhh! Not out loud! People might hear!"

Rouge scoffed at their secretive attitudes, then she sighed in boredom. The bell rung and she walked outta class, only to run into those slutty girls again, the blonde glared, "You bitch!" She screamed.

Rouge plugged her ears, "Urgh! You stupid banshee! Don't you raise your horrid voice at me!" She snarled looking down at the blonde with a menacing glare, the blonde was 5'3 while Rouge stood a tall 6'2.

The blonde fumed, "I am Erasa! The most beautiful girl in school! Don't you dare insult me!" "I don't care if you're even Miss Japan! Just shut up and stay outta my way our else!" Rouge pushed her aside and walked out side.

"Hey Rouge!" She turned to see Gohan running towards her, Rouge's mouth twitched up into a half smile, "Gohan, what do you want?" Her rage seemed to calm down.

Gohan smiled, "Wanna ride home?" "I live in the mountains." She said, "Same here!" He pulled her behind the ally, "Nimbus!" He called.

Rouge looked up to see a cloud coming to them, 'Holy shit!' It parked right in front of them and Gohan sat on it, "Come on Rouge!"

"Will I fall through?"

"If you're not pure of heart, yes."

Rouge gulped and sat on it, wait…she sat on it! "What the…but I'm not pure of heart!" "Have you ever hated someone, killed someone, hurt someone's heart or ever thought of anything like killing or something?"

Rouge thought, "I've never killed or thought of it, I don't really hate anyone, but I have hurt people."

"Well I guess you're pure hearted." He said and they blasted off, Rouge looked down at the city, the people look like ants.

'Hah, I wish they were.' She thought as they headed towards her house. It was fairly large. Two stories.

Gohan dropped her off waving and left. Rouge waved back slightly and walked in her home.

It was silent as usual, she sighed, 'Sometimes I wish I didn't have such an temper tantrum.' She went up stairs into her room.

Rouges room was big with dark blue walls, PS2, X box, T.V, Computer, guitar, a queen sized bed with black and blue sheets, a book shelf with lots of murder/adventure/romance books and a nice silky black couch.

She laid on her bed with her head against her pillow, if only he were alive…

Her Uncle Ted…

**_Flashback…_**

"_**REDDDDDD! Where are Youuuuuuuu!" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes sang as he came towards 7-year-old Rouge. She pouted, "It's Rouge, not red Uncle Ted!" She exclaimed.**_

_**Ted chuckled, "I know, but it means red silly and your last name means water." "Red Water, eh?" She grinned, Ted nodded, "Rouge in French is red and Marina also means water."**_

"_**Sweeeeeeeeeet." "Yes, now lets go fishing!" Ted cheered, "FISHING!" Rouge screamed in joy running towards the boat.**_

_**End…**_

Rouge smiled at the memory of her beloved Uncle. The guy was a lovable oaf, thinking of others before himself. She then frown and clutched her pillow tighter. And some stupid bastard came and killed him, leaving her alone in the world once again.

Her rage flared. Oh she got revenge. She found him 6 years later and broke his neck, he didn't die but he is left in a wheel chair for the rest of his life, suffering the fact that he will never walk again.

Rouge closed her eyes, for some strange reason she was tired. She fell into the darkness and into the dream world.

_Dream_

_Rouge was standing outside only in her white night gown looking up at the silver stars glowing in the black night, all was silent and peaceful._

_Two strong arms entwined around her waist pulling her into a muscular chest, and warm lips kissed her shoulder blade, to her collarbone and up her neck till they reached her ear._

_His breath was warm against her ear and he softly nibbled it, Rouge moaned. Who was he?_

"_Rouge…" He whispered._

'_Such a deep rich voice.' she thought and he whispered it again._

"_Rouge…"_

_She turned to face him and everything went dark._

_End._

Rouge awoke with a start and blinked, "Oh god what the fuck!" She yelled and smacked her head with a pillow, "Am I fucking high on something?!"

She checked the time, 7:00. Dinner time. She went down stairs, 'Who was that? It sounded sorta like Gohan, but with a deeper voice. Oh god! Was it him?!' Her face went red again, 'OH GOD I'M BLUSHING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

"ARGH DAMN YOU SON!" She screamed, 'He's nothing, nothing, nothing but cute-NO BIG NO NO! He's handsome-STOP IT! OK I'll eat and forget about his hot body-ARGH!' Rouge went to the fridge and pulled out leftovers and a can of Coke.

Rouge ate watching T.V, "And the Great Saiyaman strikes again!" Said the reporter in excitement, "He help stop the red shark gang from robbing the Satan Bank!" They show a picture of a man in a costume.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A DORKY COSTUME!' Rouge snorted unlady like. 'He looks a tad bit familiar…? Nah!'

Rouge dumped the plate in the sink and went up stairs to do her math homework, 'Stupid god damn friggin math! Whoever invented it sucks ass!' She fumed.

"Let's see 14 x 7 divided by 3.6 subtracted by 5 x 8.184 is equal to I NEED A FUCKEN CALCULATER!" Rouge growled throwing the book into the wall, "Oh well there's no school tomorrow because of the tournament…should I go? No Gohan's there along with Videl. But still…NO! I'll just go shopping for food."

Rouge smirked, "I hope ViVi gets her butt kicked-Ack! No! I don't even know her, damn it I'm such a stupid bitch!" She growled running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

She looked at the time, 9:00, "Well better hit the sack!" Rouge yawned and stood up to stretch, she undressed and put on a silver P.J. top and pants and turned off the light before sinking under her warm covers and into another dream.

_Dream_

_Rouge stood there in total darkness hearing voices._

"_Fu sion HA!" Two boys voices._

"_Don't worry Gohan, I'll let you have the leftovers if there are any left." The voice of a mixture of those two boys._

"_You definitely have some Vegeta in you." Gohan._

"_COME TO ME!" A deep evil voice._

"_Look at me now Gohan, new clothes to match my figure and a power to boost." A deep masculine voice with cockiness in it._

"_Let her go Buu!" Gohan sounded worried and pissed._

"_HA! You're pathetic if you can't even protect your girlfriend! If you want her, try and take her from me!" 'Buu' mocked in a sneering voice._

"_She's frisky! You certainly have a good taste in girls!" Buu stated._

"_Trying to hide him from me? I can sense you two very clearly." Buu snickered._

"_Challenging me, my dear? Very well, I'll play with you for a while." Buu said._

"_Dad? You're back!" Gohan stated in shock._

"_Put it on Gohan!" The man ordered rushingly._

"_HAHA! This is great, I'm even more powerful then before!" It was the voice._

"_Big sister!" A child's voice cried out._

_Rouge looked around, "What the hell is going on!" She yelled._

_End_

Rouge awoke forgetting what the dream was, "What was it about again? God damn my memory!" Rouge fumed at her mind.

She looked at the clock, 7:00. She sighed and got up.

Rouge removed her P.J's and slipped into a dark green sweater and boy's black cargo pants and brushed her hair, believe it or not her hair was like this when she was born, the strikes are part of her hair, they're natural.

She brushed her teeth and put on a light shade of pink lip stick and black eye liner, bringing out her strange blue/silver eyes.

Rouge took her wallet and walked out to the to forest for a 3 hour walk to the city, she preferred staying away from many people.

She walked in silence and sighed, "Maybe I do need to be around someone…" She mumbled as she headed towards the city.

Upon arriving she heard soft sobs, Rouge turned to see a small girl in tattered clothes sobbing on the ground.

Her hair was a redish brunette and she looked no older then 7, Rouge sighed, "What's wrong, kid?" She asked.

The little girl looked up with big brown eyes, "N-no one wants to help me! I gots no parents and I don't live anywhere!"

Rouge took the little girl into her arms, "Shhh…I'll take you out to eat, now what's your name?" "Paris."(Ohhhhh familiar?) The girl said, "Paris, I'm Rouge, but call me big sister. Come on lets go eat."

Rouge took Paris' hand and lead her to Tim Hortons for their breakfast meals, "What would you like?" "Oh I want the breakfast sandwiches, both bacon please big sister!" Her voice sounded familiar.

Rouge shook her head and turned, "Excuse me we would like four breakfast sandwiches, all bacon." They took the food to their table, "Paris, where did you come from?" "Oh my daddy was a western man and my mommy was from Japan."

Well she did have a somewhat accent.

"What happened to them?" Rouge asked, "Mommy didn't like me, because I spent so much time with daddy. So she told daddy either get rid of me, or she divorcing taking the money and house." Paris said.

"When did this happen?" Her Rage flared very high, if she ever met her mother she'd give her the beating of a lifetime.

"Oh a few weeks ago, but it's ok. I met you, didn't I?" That touched Rouge, normally people wouldn't dare go near her, but Paris is glad she met her.

Rouge finished eating and waited for Paris, she looked at the T.V, "Ladies and Gentlemen, with most of our competitors gone we only have 5 left!" 'What the fuck! But it's not even half way through!'

"Big sister, I'm done." Rouge snapped back to her, "What? Oh yes, good." They left going to the super market to buy food supplies.

"Ohhh, I want this and this and this-" "Wow we can't buy the whole store!" Rouge exclaimed as Paris pointed at all the things in the store.

They got what they needed and left, when suddenly they heard screams of terror and saw the most horrible thing ever: A fat pink blob and some little guy terrorizing the people!

'OH GOD MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TURE! PINK BUBBLEGUMS ARE INVADING THE EARTH!'

"Big sister I'm scared!" Paris cried clutching her leg, Rouge stood tall ready to face this monster, the pink blob made his way over to them, "You no scared?" "Of what? A wad of bubblegum like yourself? Give me a break!" Rouge sneered.

The little dude frowned, "Kill her Majin Buu!" "Hey ugly! Come say that to my face!" She growled at the little man, 'Majin Buu, where did I hear that name before?' The little man fumed, "KILL HER!" He screamed angrily.

"Anger management much?" Rouge mused.

He turned red, "I AM THE GREAT WIZARD BABIDI! DO NOT INSULT ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Rouge snarled, "SHUT THE-" plugs Paris' ears-"FUCK UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN THEN TRY OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Babidi hid behind Buu.

Buu smiled, "You be Buu's friend?" Rouge stammered, "Umm…?" "Give Buu a Kiss!" "HELL NO, I WANNA GO HOME AND SLEEP! GOOD BYE!" She ran off with the food and Paris.

**Back home…**

"Oh my god we will never go there again!" Rouge gasped for air, Paris giggled, "Are you scared of him?" "No! But when he molested me, yes."

"Awwwww! He likes you!" "OH DEAR GOD! NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Rouge clutched her head, "MY MINDS BEEN TAINTED!" Paris laughed falling on her butt.

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**R&R and you get cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RAGE **

**Chapter 2: Rage and the kiss**

Rouge started making dinner while Paris sat down watching T.V, "And with more news EVERYBODY HIDE FROM THE EVIL MONSTER MAJIN BUU!!!" The reporter yelled in terror and hide under his desk.

"Umm…big sister, should we hide from Majin Buu?" Paris asked, "No, he doesn't know where we live, so we're safe." Rouge said with a smirk.

Paris breathed a sigh of relief, "Good because after that incident, I don't ever want to look at a gum ball ever again." Rouge chuckled amusingly, "Well I have a feeling about him, he doesn't seem evil…"

Paris nodded agreeing with her, "Maybe he's under Babidi's spell?" "Yeah, maybe. It's most likely because Buu could kill that little rat." "I can tell you don't like him."

"Dinner's ready." Rouge stated forgetting Paris' last sentence.

They ate their rice in silence, thinking about Buu, 'He's cute like a little chubby kid.' 'Pink demon…ahhhhhhh! He molested me! I ain't gonna kiss him for anything!'

When they finished they cleaned up and sat on the couch watching more stuff, like Futurama, Simpons, Love hina and American Justice.

"You know what, I want to read now." Rouge went upstairs to change into a black P.J. top and pants and handed Paris a long blue shirt. They crawled in bed and Rouge pulled out her book 'The gothem Café.' By: Stephen King.

Rouge handed Paris a little picture book, and she took it gratefully.

She read for a while and then got tired and put it down, Paris followed in suit and they turned off the lights going into a nice deep sleep.

**Next day at 8:00**

Rouge yawned getting up, she took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with a brown ginger bread man in it with the words 'Bite Me' in white above it.

Rouge got changed and brushed her hair and teeth, she went in the kitchen to make breakfast.

At around 1:00 

Mister Satan was busy making Buu's lunch, 'Buu is actually a good person once you get to know him.' He thought with a small smile as he heard Buu laughing with his dog Bee.

Mister Satan turned to tell Buu it was ready when he saw a gun pointed to him.

BANG!

Buu curious about the loud noise went inside the kitchen to see Mister Satan lying on the ground bleeding from his chest.

"HERCULE!" Buu screamed and started healing him, but smoke came out of his holes and as soon as Hercule was healed he told him to go.

"W-What? But Buu…" "GO AWAY!" Buu screamed and ran outside as the smoke got bigger and bigger, then started to form into something evil.

This Buu was gray and skinny and much stronger, he smirked at the blond man and quickly killed him.

He then noticed his counter part and stood in front of him, "Who are you?" "Me Majin Buu!" "You fool, I'm Majin Buu!" He growled.

Buu hit Buu, who counter-attacked and shot a blast at him, he then punched Buu's fat belly and kicked his face. Buu charged up at him only to be knocked down.

"B-Buu make you CHOCOLATE!" And shot his change beam at him, Buu inhaled and blew it back at his good side, who turned into Chocolate. He ate him and suddenly felt his power increasing and started to change.

After Buu transformed into the new evil Buu he spotted the other man and smirked as he tried to kill him with bullets. 

When it cleared Buu stood there still smirking, "You look thirsty, how about I help?" And his body turned to liquid and he inflated his body making it bigger and bigger until he exploded.

Buu laughed in amusement as he reformed and spotted Herclue and Bee, he went to kill them, but then stopped, he couldn't.

"Her-cule."

Then Buu decided he couldn't stay any longer and was about to go up to the lookout, but then felt a familiar ki, HER ki.

He flew to where she and that little girl were. And spotted them, the girl was babbling on about something and the older one looked like she was trying not to smile.

Remembering yesterday, he grinned, she certainly had a tongue. And how Babidi coward under her made him laugh, she also had a nasty temper.

But she seemed to have one weakness, that child, who called her big sister when they don't even have the same scents.

Buu was bored so he jumped in front of them, "Eek!" Paris shrieked and ran behind Rouge, who growled and glared into Buu's white eyes, "What's your problem! You-"Paris plugged her ears"-Fucking bastard! You don't just scare a kid like that!"

They tried to move around him but he stood in their way, "OUTTA OUR WAY!" She snarled punching him at the side of his face, Buu twisted his head back with a grin on his face, "You funny, Buu like you."

Rouge clutched her fist tightly, "Shut. Up. Go. Away." She hissed, Buu tsked her, "Naughty, Naughty. Naughty girls don't get what they want." Rage growing by the second.

Snarling, Rouge charged at him. Buu grinned, "Heh." He moved out of the way, grabbing her waist with one arm, raising his hand Buu brought it down and…

…Spanked her.

Rouge's eye twitched as her face turned red with anger and embarrassment, she whipped around slapping him in the face, and Paris plugged her ears again.

"YOU FUCKEN PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY ASS! YOU SON OF A BITCH, URGH! I COULD JUST KILL RIGHT NOW! YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!"

People looked with scared amazed looks as she started beating the crap out of him while screaming cuss words.

Buu didn't really feel the hits, but thought she looked cute when she screamed. He grinned, "A pervert you say? Ok then, I'll be a pervert." And he reached for her ass.

"Ack! Oh no you don't!" She punched him square in the face, making his eyes turn red. Buu cracked his head to the side, "You gave me a stiff neck." He said.

"Oh god when's a hero when you need one?" Rouge sighed, "I killed them, Vegeta, the Kai's, Gohan-" "Gohan!? Black hair, black eyes?" Buu nodded with a sly smirk, "Yes."

Rouge felt her heart quench, her eyes dulled for a second, HER Gohan? Dead? 'Why him? Oh God I feel like crying. No not in front of them, Gohan wouldn't have loved me anyway.'

Buu saw the broken look in her eyes, "Aww, do you miss your boyfriend?" He mocked in fake concern, Rouge's eyes harden, "He is not my boyfriend, nor will he ever be." She spoke, 'Because even if he were alive he'd love Videl.'

Buu smiled cruelly, "Why? Do you feel like no one will ever love you? Not pretty enough, not kind enough, not…" His smile deepen, "…like Videl?" He stated her heart jerked and her rage risen.

"You're low." Rouge stated with a whispering low voice, "I'm evil, what do you expect?" Buu asked with a sadistic grin.

"Something that didn't look like something rejected from the bubble gum factory." Rouge said with a careless look, Paris giggled.

Buu glared at the girl, who sank back behind Rouge, "Little girl, you'll die first." Rouge's eyes widen and she soon pounced on him, punching his face as they rolled on the ground, "DON'T THEARTEN PARIS!" She yelled.

Buu not liking it, rolled on top with a frown as he leered down at her, she struggled underneath him, "Let me go, Let me go!" Rouge shouted, Buu smiled sinisterly, "Now why would I want to do that?" He asked.

She clawed his back with her long sharp nails, tearing the flesh, but Buu only laughed, "That feels good, go lower." He laughed as she dug deeper.

Buu smirked down at her and then whispered, "You know you never did give me a kiss." Rouge froze, her strange eyes widening, Buu licked his lips, "Scared?" "N-No!" She yelled/stuttered.

"So if I kiss you, you won't struggle? You won't cry? You won't freeze in fear? You won't…be afraid?" Buu asked inching closer. "Don't touch me." Rouge hissed turning her face from him.

Buu grabbed her chin, forcing her strange eyes to look at his red ones. He slowly brought his lips onto hers, her eyes widen then watered, her first kiss.

His tongue grazed her lips softly, begging her to open her mouth. She didn't allow it, and clenched her teeth together, blocking him out. Buu pushed his tongue through forcefully, and explored every detail of her mouth.

His mouth was hot, yet his lips were cool, Rouge bit on his tongue hard enough until blood came out.

Buu yelped, pulling away. He healed his tongue then suddenly smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb, "You've tasted my tainted blood, yummy wasn't it?" He asked

Rouge swatted his hand away getting up, she picked up the shocked and scarred for life Paris and ran off.

Buu waved, "See you later."

Back home…

Rouge ran into the bathroom ripping her 'dirty' clothes off and turned on the bath water to warm, waiting for the tub to fill up.

She dipped her long pale legs in the warmth of the water and the rest of her body as well, Rouge started scrubbing her body with the soap as if she were getting rid of the evil touch on her.

'That was so…! How dare that pink freak touch me! He kissed me, stupid bastard!' Rouge shivered at the memory of his lips on hers, with his tongue in her mouth. Disgusting.

"Ugh…I feel like puking now." Rouge grumbled rubbing the soap against her arms skin, 'But that was rather…enjoyable-NO NOT ENJOYABLE! YOU LIKE-NO LOVE GOHAN AND HIM ONLY! NOT SOME PINK PANSY WHO JUST YESTERDAY WAS FAT!'

She dipped under getting the soap off and unplugged the bathtub and dried herself off with a towel before slipping into a bathrobe and walked out to see Paris watching T.V.

"Umm…are you scarred for life?"

"Yup." Answered Paris, "You don't look it."

"Oh I am."

Then suddenly the ground shook, everything was being knocked down. Paris screamed, "Big sister, what's going on!" Rouge panicked in her mind as the house shook.

"Come on!" She yelled taking the scared girl's hand and ran in her room, they ran in the closet and Rouge shut it and huddled in the dark corner of it with Paris cradled against her body sobbing softly.  
"I don't wanna die! Big sister I'm scared!" She sobbed against her neck, Rouge soothed the poor girl, "I won't let you die, I'll never let you die."

Then it stopped.

Slowly Rouge got up with the girl in her arms and opened to find there house in ruins. She sighed, "Wait one minute while I change again." And put Paris on the ground.

The child ran out waiting and Rouge looked for some clothes to wear, she spotted a black vest and black pants, with her undergarments.

She sipped the vest up enough to see a bit of cleavage, but the vest was short so you could see Rouges flat white stomach, 'Black, yay.'

**Lol r&r  
AND PLEASE DO!  
OR I'LL CRY!**


End file.
